Amistad o amor?
by niayaoi
Summary: Sirius y Remus son amigos, pero podría haber algo más?
1. Default Chapter

Hola estoy muy nerviosa porque este es mi primera historia espero que les guste mucho.

CAP 1

Remus estaba sentado en un árbol junto al lago, como de costumbre, sin embargo sus pensamientos no eran los mismos de cada día.

Remus:

Ese mismo día él se había levantado un poco tarde pero ni James ni Peter estaban aun despiertos. Sirius estaba en su cama, seguramente estaba con una de sus "citas" pensó tristemente. Le dolía demasiado ver a Sirius salir con alguien ya que casi siempre o siempre Sirius al regresar de sus citas le contaba a Remus como le había ido, le causaba profundos celos que las personas vieran a Sirius de una forma que solo él podía verlo, o que la gente lo tocara ya que él era el único que podía disfrutar de esa piel morena, que la gente viera sus hermosos ojos azules porque él era el único que podía ver esa mirada tan penetrante, o que alguien oliera ese cabello largo y negro como la noche pero después de pensar todo eso fue rápido a bañarse ya que pensar en esa piel, ojos, cabello lo había dejado un poco excitado.

Cuando entró al baño se encontró a Sirius que acababa de bañarse y no tenía nada encima, Remus al verlo así no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo veía de una forma en lo que no se mira a los amigos.

Sirius no hizo nada, no sabía porque pero cada vez que Monny lo veía de esa manera tan lujuriosa le encantaba, le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar o ver esos hermosos ojos color miel que eran irresistibles de admirar, o rozar esa piel tan suave y blanca, ver esa sonrisa que era siempre pura e inocente. Sirius trató de actuar tranquilamente y no se opuso a la mirada que Monny le daba.

Remus tratando de "calmarse" acto casi imposible ya que su excitación estaba creciendo con mucha rapidez le preguntó a Sirius

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la noche? Arrepintiéndose de inmediato ya que el mismo se hacía daño con esa pregunta.

- Supongo que bien, la verdad es que he tenido mejores conquistas.

- Ahh.-dijo Remus de una forma tan triste que le causó a Sirius gran arrepentimiento por a ver salido la noche anterior y tratando de recompensar el dolor que le había causado a Monny se le acercó seductoramente ya que sabía que eso le gustaría a Monny.

Remus no sabía que hacer Sirius estaba completamente desnudo y se acercaba cada vez más.

A Sirius le gustaba más bien le encantaba acorralar a Monny, no sabía porque no podía evitar mirar los ojos de Monny y sin pensarlo poco a poco se fue acercando más a los labios de Monny, cuando de repente James tocó la puerta.

- Hace media hora que están ahí metidos, que están haciendo allá adentro que no dejan que la gente se bañe.-dijo con voz divertida ya que desde hace tiempo sabía que esos dos se traían algo.

En ese momento Sirius y Remus se separaron muy agitados y Sirius se puso una toalla encima, no sabía porque se le había acercado tanto a su amigo pero se propuso olvidar ese momento por mucho que le hubiera gustado tener a Monny tan cerca, él era uno de sus mejores amigos y no iba a perder su amistad por nada.

Sirius se fue muy rápido del baño dejando solo y muy confundido a Remus y al momento que Sirius salio del baño abrió toda la llave de agua fría tratando de disminuir lo que el acercamiento de Sirius había provocado.

------------------

Y ahora estaba en el lago.¿Por qué Sirius se le había acercado así????, estaba pensando en esto cuando se acercó de pronto James.

- Hola Monny donde está tu novio Sirius.- dijo James riendo, pero al ver a Monny tan triste no quiso hacer otra broma como esa.

- No se donde está Padfoot, Prongs pero de seguro está tratando de conquistar a alguien.

James sabía cuanto le dolía a su amigo cuando Sirius salía con otras personas.

- Yo se que te quiere Monny.- dijo James en un tono más suave.

- Yo se que no Prongs.-dijo Remus con muchísima tristeza.

- Eso no es verdad Monny es que está confundido yo lo conozco y se que te quiere más que nada, creo que si le dijeras tus sentimientos él te correspondería.

- No puedo hacerlo Prongs, Padfoot es mi amigo y si él no me correspondiera no podría vivir sin su amistad.

-Confía en mi Monny, él te va a corresponder.

Remus estaba más tranquilo si James le decía que el tenía oportunidad con Sirius tal vez si le correspondería.

Esa misma noche James se encargó de sacar a Peter de la habitación para que Remus pudiera confesarle todo lo que sentía a Sirius. Estaba muerto de los nervios esperando en la habitación a Sirius tratando de pensar como le diría que le gustaba, cuando de pronto oyó unos pasos cerca del cuarto.

- Hola Monny.-dijo Sirius al entra en la habitación contento de que solo estuviera Monny.

- Hola Padfoot quisiera decirte algo.-dijo Remus con voz temblorosa.

-Claro Monny ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?.-le preguntó a acercándose a la cama de Remus.

- Pues...que...ría..de...cir...te...-dijo tartamudeando.

- No tienes porque ponerte nervioso conmigo le dijo susurrándole suavemente en el oído mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio de Monny.

Era ahora o nunca se dijo Remus.

- Me gustas.-le dijo con voz baja pero clara.

Sirius dejó de inmediato el cabello de Remus y este sintió que Sirius no le correspondería.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que pensar de lo que le acababa de decir Monny.

- Sirius yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi.-dijo Remus al conocer la respuesta que le daría su amigo.- pero por favor tu amistad significa demasiado para mi...

Sirius lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento mucho Remus pero yo no...

- Lo se Sirius.-dijo Remus intentando no soltar ni una lágrima de esos ojos color miel y se fue tratando de controlarse para no correr de esa habitación.

Después de un rato Sirius aun seguía pensando porque Monny le había dicho que le gustaba, Sirius quería a Remus de eso no había ninguna duda pero tenía miedo a perderlo él era el amigo con el que pasaba más tiempo desde que James y Lily se habían hecho novios y no iba a perder su amistad por nada del mundo aunque para eso tuviera que esconder que él también lo quería muchísimo.

----------------------

Remus no sabía a donde ir lo único que quería era estar lejos de Sirius le dolía demasiado que Sirius no sintiera lo que él sentía por él.

- Claro que no le gustas, como pudiste pensar que él te iba a querer.-le decía una voz en su cabeza, mientras lloraba.

Remus no se había dado cuenta de que cierto muchacho de Slytherin lo estaba observando en ese momento, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

Era un muchacho alto, con piel morena, ojos hermosos y pelo negro.

- ¿Snape que haces aquí?

Snape por alguna razón no soportó ver a Remus llorar ya que él era la única persona de Gryffindor que no lo molestaba (James y Sirius).

- ¿Por qué estas así?.-preguntó Snape acercándose y limpiándole las lágrimas.

Remus no pudo evitar sentir algo cuando Snape lo tocó.

- No te preocupes Snape voy a estar bien.-dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa.

A Snape le encantaba esa sonrisa que tenía Remus, era por eso que tanto le gustaba, no pudo evitar ver esos labios tan apetecibles de Remus y sin poder contenerse besó con suavidad solo rozando esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Remus no supo porque pero correspondió el beso que Snape le estaba dando y poco a poco el beso pasó a ser más intenso. Snape tomó de la cintura a Remus abrazándolo y sintiendo ese cuerpo tan perfecto, empujó el cuerpo de Remus contra una pared haciéndolo gemir un poco. Remus nunca había sido tocado de esa forma y le gustó mucho que Snape lo tocara así hasta que recordó a Sirius y se apartó enseguida de él.

- Lo siento.-dijo Snape tratando de calmar su respiración.

- No tienes porque pedir perdón Snape yo también te bese.-dijo Remus tratando él también de calmar su respiración y sonriéndole.

Después de un rato de pensarlo bien Remus decidió ir a su habitación, prefería estar ahí que volverse a encontrar con Snape o pasar toda lo noche caminando por el castillo.

----------------------------

En la habitación de Gryffindor, Sirius había visto en el mapa del merodeador que Snape y Remus estaban muy pegados en uno de los pasillos, y sintió una terrible rabia al imaginarse como Snape besaba a su Remus en esos labios en los que él era el dueño y se enojo aun más pensando que Remus le respondía el beso.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Remus regresó a la habitación pensando en que todos estarían dormidos, pero para su mala suerte la única persona que hubiera deseado que estuviera dormido lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.-dijo Sirius con un tono muy serio.

- Me encontré con alguien en el pasillo.-tratando de fingir tranquilidad a pesar de los nervios que sentía.

- ¿Y ese alguien fue Snape?.-dijo tratando de controlar su rabia.

- Sí

Pero Sirius al oír a Remus con ese tono tan normal como si fuera de lo más común estar con Snape a esas horas de la noche perdió todo el autocontrol que tenía y le gritó agarrándolo con fuerza de los hombros y viendo sus labios que en ese momento estaban aun hinchados. - ¡Y por qué lo besaste!, si hace menos de una hora me acabas que decir que te gusto.

Remus también perdiendo el control le gritó diciendo

- Ese no es tu problema Sirius, si yo beso a Snape o no eso no te incumbe, tú me acabas de decir que solo me quieres como amigo o me equivoco, así que no me grites y no me vuelvas a espiar, ahora déjame que me estás lastimando.- rápidamente se soltó de esas manos tan fuertes y se fue a su cama cerrando con fuerza las cortinas de su dosel.

Sirius aun sentía tanta rabia que fue con pasos muy fuertes a la cama de Remus y abrió violentamente las cortinas.

Remus estaba muy asustado nunca había visto a Sirius así.

- "EL" no te puede besar Remus Lupin.-grito Sirius poniéndose encima de Remus para que este no pudiera escapar.

- ¿Por qué no?.-le contestó igual de enojado que Sirius.

Sirius no sabía que contestarle, lo único que sabía era que nadie que no fuera él podía tocar esos labios. Pero ¿¿¿por qué había pensado que sólo el podía besarlo???.

Remus al no tener respuesta aventó a Sirius tomándolo desprevenido y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo llevándose el mapa del merodeador para que Sirius no pudiera verlo, y no quiso regresar en toda la noche.

Sirius estaba muy preocupado por Remus que no había regresado a la habitación. No quería que nada le pasara, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, quería sentir a Remus, besarlo, tocarlo, hacerlo suyo, hacerlo gemir su nombre. Y no iba a permitir que Snape se robara a su Monny

-------------------

Ya habían pasado las clases y Snape lo había invitado a una cita y él había aceptado, lo único que quería era olvidar a Sirius aunque sabía que eso no iba ser posible lo amaba demasiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Decidió irse a arreglar para su cita con Snape.

Cuando entró al cuarto se encontró con Sirius esperándolo.

Trató de ignorarlo, aun estaba muy molesto y nervioso por como lo había tratado la noche anterior.

- Hola Monny.-dijo Sirius en un tono mucho más tranquilo que el de la otra noche.

- Hola Sirius.- dijo muy nervioso y trató de salir de la habitación pero las manos de Sirius lo agarraron por la cintura.

Remus estaba muy nervioso le gustaba que esas manos lo agarraran de esa forma.

Sirius lo volteó y le susurro en el oído.- prefieres estar con "el" que conmigo? y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Remus no lo soportaba tenía muchas ganas de besar a Sirius.

- Claro que no Padfoot.-le dijo con voz baja sonrojándose y bajando la vista.

Sirius se alegró por eso y le encantó ver a su Monny sonrojándose, no pudo resistir estar tan cerca de Remus que se acercó cada vez más y alzó su barbilla viendo esos labios tan hermosos y por fin lo besó con mucha pasión y amor, mordiéndole ligeramente su labio inferior y tocando su lengua con la suya.

Remus estaba más que feliz, lo besó de inmediato con la misma pasión y amor con la que su Sirius lo besaba, pasando su lengua por los labios de Sirius cerrando sus ojos disfrutando aquel beso tan hermoso.

Sirius empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Remus dejando marcas en ese cuello tan blanco y suave para que todos supieran que él era el dueño de esa piel.

Remus no pudo evitar gemir ante los besos tan apasionados que Sirius le daba.

Sirius se excitó bastante al oír sus gemidos y empezó a rozar se miembro con el de él, haciendo que tanto él como Remus empezaran a gemir más fuerte.

Remus se sentía tan bien y empezó a temblar cuando sintió que una mano empezaba a quitarle la camisa y otra a desabrochar su pantalón.

Le gustaba demasiado que Remus temblara con sus caricias y lo empujó a su cama.

Remus empezó a acariciar la espalda y el abdomen de Sirius y rozaba su cuello con sus labios y lengua, y el otro al sentir eso soltó un gemido muy fuerte, nunca se había sentido así, nunca había amado a alguien y ahora estaba seguro que amaba a Remus desde hace mucho.

Ambos empezaron a quitarse la poca ropa que sobraba, Sirius agarró a Remus de la cintura y empezó a bajar poco a poco para lamer y morder el miembro de Remus.

Remus al sentir esto empezó a gemir más fuerte que nunca.

Sirius empezó a excitarse más al oírlo gemir tan fuerte pero iba a hacerlo sufrir por haberlo hecho sentir tantos celos.

Remus ya no podía aguantar más, nunca se había sentido tan excitado y empezó a gemir más fuerte y a mover su cadera de forma desesperada.

Pero aun así Sirius no paraba, quería que la primera vez de su amado fuera inolvidable, lo mordió más fuerte mientras le acariciaba su miembro.

-PADDIE.-dijo Remus gimiendo muy alto.

Sirius al oír eso se prendió más si eso era posible y al saber que su Monny ya no iba a aguantar otra caricia empezó a meter lentamente sus dedos para luego sustituirlos con su miembro y empezó a entrar en él poco a poco para no lastimarlo.

En ese momento Remus arqueo su espalda y no supo como ese dolor le causaba tanto placer.

Poco a poco Sirius fue entrando y saliendo a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, los dos gemían de placer a cada movimiento cada vez más fuerte.

- Monny.-gritó Sirius entre gemidos

. PADDIE TE AMO

Los dos estallaron al mismo tiempo.

Sirius se quedó dentro de Remus mientras se acostaba en su pecho, se sentía tan bien estar así.

Remus besaba con ternura a Sirius y este lo acariciaba con suavidad

- Te amo Monny.-dijo Sirius rozando sus labios

- Yo también te amo Sirius.-dijo haciendo más profundo el beso, y se quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro. Sin nadie que pudiera molestarlos.

---------------------------

Al día siguiente Remus despertó sintiendo unos labios muy dulces sobre los suyos y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba sobre él besándolo con dulzura en los labios, este recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el beso.

- Buenos días Paddie.-dijo sin parar de besarlo.

- Excelente día.-dijo mientras que acariciaba su cuello.

Poco a poco el beso se iba haciendo más intenso hasta que James abrió el dosel. Sirius y Remus se separaron rápido y Remus se sonrojo demasiado que al contrario de Sirius que al separarse un momento de su Monny cerró las cortinas y acercó a Monny a sus labios de nuevo.

- Sirius,espera, James está a lado

- Por mi que se quede ahí si quiere pero yo a ti no te dejo de besar nunca más, y volvió a besar acariciando su espalda. Remus iba a protestar cuando sintió como la lengua del otro se metía en su boca y no pudo evitar arrojarse a él y besarlo. Sirius estaba contento por la reacción de su Monny al besarlo, y empezó a acariciar el abdomen del otro, gimiendo muy fuerte al sentir a Remus rozar su miembro con el suyo.

James por otra parte estaba muy divertido al oír los gemidos de sus dos amigos que trataban que no se oyeran tanto sin mucho éxito, este decidió irse con Peter dejándolos a ellos dos solos para que hicieran sus "asuntos" con más libertad.

-----------------------

Sirius y Remus ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que sus amigos se habían ido, estaban muy distraídos besando y tocando el cuerpo del otro. Hasta que con mucho esfuerzo se separaron y decidieron irse a bañar.

Remus se dirigía a bañarse cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius se dirigía también con él.

- Paddie creo que sería mejor bañarnos separados.

- Pues yo creo que sería mejor bañarme contigo o es que tú no preferirías bañarte conmigo.-dijo Sirius mirando alegremente a su Monny que se había puesto muy rojo al ver que él quería acompañarlo.

- Pues yo preferiría bañarme con Snape.-dijo Remus con tono burlón y riéndose con ganas.

Sirius se quedó muy serio cuando Monny dijo eso, sabía que era una broma pero el solo imaginarse a su Monny con ese lo había hecho enojarse demasiado, y al instante lo besó apasionadamente en esos labios rojos y se lo llevó con él al baño quitándole la ropa, y lo metió con él a la regadera. Remus ya no protestaba, si no que él también le quitó su ropa y se dejó lavar por este.

No había ninguna palabra para describir la felicidad de los dos. A Sirius le encantaba enjabonar y lavar a su Monny, y a Moony le gustaba ser enjabonado y lavado por su Paddie. Los dos no podían dejar de besarse.

Sirius empezó a besar la espalda de Remus mientras sus manos se posaban en el miembro de Remus, necesitaba sentirse de nuevo dentro de él.

Remus gemía mientras besaba el cuello de Sirius y revolvía ese cabello negro.

Sirius metió los sus dedos por la entrada de Remus mientras seguía acariciando su miembro.

Remus gemía mucho más fuerte, aunque todavía no lo habían poseído.

- Tómame Sirius.-dijo con voz llena de pasión.

Sirius se emocionó al oír esto, le encantaba que Remus se excitara de esa forma sin aun haberlo poseído y obedeciendo a su Monny lo penetró más fuerte que la otra noche.

Remus dio un grito grandísimo de placer al sentir a Sirius dentro de él, y Sirius dio otro igual de fuerte al escuchar esos gemidos que lo excitaban demasiado.

Empezó a penetrar más y más fuerte con el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

- Mi Monny.-gimió Sirius cuando estalló dentro de Remus.

- Paddie.-gimió el otro cuando también estallo en él.

Al igual que la noche anterior estallaron al mismo, se complementaban a la perfección.

Después de un rato Remus y Sirius bajaron al comedor agarrados de la mano y los dos con una sonrisa muy grande.

James y Meter los veían contentos porque al fin sus amigos estaban juntos.

Nadie parecía darle mucha importancia a eso ya que Sirius siempre acariciaba a Remus antes de que estuvieran juntos, hasta que Sirius al sentarse atrajo a Remus hacía si y lo besó dulcemente, en ese momento toda la escuela empezó a comentar y algunos admiradores de Sirius empezaron a gritar, pero ni a Sirius ni a Remus les importó eso, y Remus en vez de separarse profundizo el beso.

Remus no se había dado cuenta que desde la mesa de Slytherin , Snape los miraba con mucha rabia, pero Sirius si lo había notado y empezó a besar el cuello de Monny para que Snape supiera que Remus era de él ahora.

La primera clase era pociones y como era costumbre el profesor entró azotando la puerta asustando a todos lo estudiantes.

- Hoy vamos a ser una poción para descubrir sentimientos, la poción es en equipo y la pareja que les toque en esta clase les va a tocar el resto del año les guste o no, las parejas son:

Sirius Black y James Potter

Remus Lupin y Severeus Snape……

Sirius estaba que echaba fuego, Snape iba estar junto a su Monny todo el año y eso no le agradaba nada.

Remus estaba un poco nervioso, había dejado plantado a Snape la otra noche por haberse quedado con Sirius y aunque no se arrepentía de la decisión se sintió mal por Snape.

- Lupin ve por el material.- dijo Snape con la voz más fría que tenía.

- Si, Snape.- y rápidamente fue por los materiales de la poción.

Al principio no se habían hablado más que lo indispensable, pero Remus fue el que rompió con el silencio.

- Snape, siento mucho lo de la otra noche

Snape levantó la vista viendo esos ojos dorados y simplemente ya no pudo estar enojado con él.

- No importa Remus

Pero en ese instante vio que Sirius lo estaba vigilando y viendo con odio, así que para aumentar su rabia se acercó a Remus y le olio el cuello sin que este se diera cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas recogiendo un ingrediente que se le había caído.

Sirius hubiera golpeado a Snape de no a ver sido sujeto por James quien lo agarró muy fuerte.

Remus se levantó y después de pensarlo un momento le tendió su mano a Snape.

- Amigos.- dijo con tono inocente.

Snape que seguía siendo observado por un Sirius furioso también le tendió la mano.

- Amigos.- pero en su mente había otras intenciones, y acarició su mano.

Remus se puso un poco nervioso, pero siguió inmediatamente trabajando en la poción.

Mientras que Snape le dirigía una sonrisa a Sirius.

Al acabar la clase Sirius fue inmediatamente a Remus y se lo llevó a su habitación.


	2. Reconciliación

Hola espero que les guste ésta segunda parte , ahí les va

Conacha: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me animaste a seguir escribiendo y aunque me tarde un poco bueno la verdad mucho aquí te va el segundo capítulo.

Reconciliación

Sirius estaba muy enojado. Entró con Remus a la habitación azotando la puerta.

¿Por qué te agarro la mano?- dijo furioso mientras miraba por una explicación a un desconcertado Monny.

No entiendo Paddie, ¿Qué te pasa?

No viste como te miraba el desgraciado ese prácticamente te estaba desvistiéndote con la mirada.

Sirius, Snape y yo solo somos amigos.

A si? Pues entonces te prohíbo que sea tu "amigo"

Y fue hay cuando Remus se molestó muchísimo y empezó a gritar.

Sirius Black tu no puedes prohibirme nada, no eres mi dueño.- dijo mientras su rostro se convertía a un color rojo.

Sirius supo que si no tranquilizaba sus celos iba acabar peleado con Monny, así que intentó calmarse y calmar a Remus también.

Lo siento Monny, es solo que no me gusta verte junto ÉL, me perdonas?.- Sirius puso la cara más linda que tenía.

Remus enseguida se calmó y no pudo estar más tiempo enojado con su Sirius.

No es justo que me pongas tu carita para contentarme.- dijo sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

No se de que cara que cara me estás hablando Lunático.- dijo sonriéndole picadamente ya que sabia que había funcionado poner su cara de niñito regañado.

Si como no.- dijo mientras lo besaba, feliz de que no hubieran hecho una pelea por algo insignificante (según él)

Perdón por haberte mentido Paddie

Sirius se alejo un poco

¿De qué estás hablando Moony?

Claro que eres mi dueño, soy tuyo y de nadie más.

A Sirius le encantó oír eso porque el también se sentía igual. Sirius lo llevó a la cama mientras le quitaba la ropa de una forma muy desesperada suspirando a cada beso que le daba, sin importarle que aún tuvieran clases solo quería sentir de nuevo a su Monny y hacerle saber que él también era completamente suyo.

Tú también eres mi dueño Monny y siempre lo vas a ser.

Remus le sonrió y por ese momento fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, bueno siempre se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estaba con su Paddie pero ahora más feliz que nunca.

Te amo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y empezaron a unirse en uno solo de nuevo.

Cuando ya tenían hambre tuvieron que bajar a la cena mientras platicaban entraron al comedor.

¿Qué estuvieron haciendo picarones?.- dijo James mientras llenaba su plato hasta el tope

Eres un chismoso James.-decía Monny mientras se ponía un poquito rojo.

Claro que no Monny.-dijo muy serio.- es mi responsabilidad como mejor amigo saber lo que estuvieron haciendo que fue tan importante para que no fueran a clases.-solo quería hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo.

Prongs sino quieres estar en la enfermería por una semana te recomiendo que te calles.

Sirius acaso no me vas a proteger de tu novio psicópata.

Si como quieras Prongs.- dijo mientras veía embobado a Monny.

Olvídalo Sirius.- dijo James le sonreía a sus amigos.

Mientras que todos comían llegó una lechuza a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Qué raro que alguien reciba una carta a esta hora.- dijo Sirius que para su sorpresa esa carta era dirigida a Remus.

Remus se quedo viendo la carta un momento y la abrió mientras que Sirius y James le preguntaban de quien era.

_Remus: _

_Necesito tu ayuda _

_nos vemos en la biblioteca _

_a las 12:00 p.m Espero que_

_vayas._

_Tu amigo:_

_Snape_

Remus volteo a la mesa de Slytherin pero Snape no estaba ahí.

¿Quién te envía cartas a esta hora de la noche?.- James estaba riendo por su comentario pero al voltear vio los ojos de asesino que tenía Sirius y se callo luego luego.

No es nada Prongs, no se preocupen.- No quería que nadie se enojara en especial Sirius.

Sirius sólo se quedo callado viendo de vez en cuando a Remus, la cena pasó normal y llegó la hora de ver a Snape, por suerte logró irse sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuanta.

Snape se había tardado todo el tiempo de la cena arreglándose y preparándose para encontrarse con Remus, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente él haría todo lo posible para estar con Remus, él haría todo para olvidarse de …..

¿Por qué no has bajado a comer?.- dijo Lucius mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Lucius, decía mientras suspiraba, quería mucho a ese chico, pero él sabía que para Lucius él sólo era un juego un capricho más con quien pasar el rato y él quería alguien que lo quisiera, alguien que lo pudiera llegar a amar y por eso había elegido a Remus porque sabía que él era una persona noble y tierna.

Que no hagas eso Malfoy

¿Por qué no? A mi me gusta besarte y por lo visto a ti te gusta que te bese.- susurraba mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo y sus labios besaban cada poro de esa piel que tanto amaba en secreto.

Porque mmm tengo mm una cita.- gemía al sentir esas caricias que lo prendían como ningún otro, pero se controlo y le dio tremendo golpe a Lucio que este se cayo.- Te he dicho que no quiero que hagas eso.

Lucius estaba enojado presentía el con quien iba a salir Snape y aunque nunca lo diría le dolió muchísimo que Snape prefiriera irse al ver con "ese" que quedarse con él.

Es Lupin verdad.- dijo sin ningún gesto que rebelara la furia que sentía por dentro.

Silencio

No te preocupes Sev no eres el único al que puedo besar.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta,

A Severus le dolieron esas palabras como un cuchillo clavándose ya que sabía que en efecto no era el único al que Lucius podía besar.

Donde está Monny, James

Solo Dios sabe donde está ese muchachito pero que te parece molestar algunos Slytherins antes de ir a dormir Padfoot.

Tienes toda la razón James hay que enseñarles que esto es un escuela y no un hotel, aquí se duerme temprano.- mientras sacaba el mapa para ver alguna victima. Y al momento que lo abrió empalideció al verlo.

Hermano pero que te ha pasado parece que acabaras de ver a tus papás.

Pero Sirius solo salio corriendo de la sala común. James recogió el mapa y al velo entendió porque su amigo había actuado así y salió tras de él.

Remus entró a la biblioteca y como no encontró a Snape fue a buscar algún libro que leer y cuando por fin había encontrado uno que le había llamado la atención sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacía una pared.

Hola Remus.- dijo Snape que había puesto todo su cuerpo encima de Remus y solo había un pequeñísimo espacio entre sus labios y los de Remus.

Te podrías alejar un poco.- le contestó al sentirse extraño (extraño malo no bueno) al estar tan cerca de él.

Yo estoy muy cómodo así.- dijo acariciando el pecho de Remus.

Pues yo no así que te quitas o te quito.- empezaba a creer que Sirius tenía razón.

No sin antes hacer esto.- y acabo de unir sus labios a los que había probado antes.

Remus no se movía pero no porque le agradara ese beso ya que no se comparaba para nada con lo que sentía cuando Sirius lo besaba sino porque no imaginó que Snape fuera hacer eso ( Remus es un poco inocente).

En ese momento Sirius y Prongs llegaron a la biblioteca en donde el mapa les había hecho ver a Remus y Snape JUNTOS.


End file.
